<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pirate's Life For Me by moryofinwes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115527">A Pirate's Life For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moryofinwes/pseuds/moryofinwes'>moryofinwes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, First Meetings, M/M, angbang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moryofinwes/pseuds/moryofinwes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon is content to work as a blacksmith for the rest of his life until he meets the infamous pirate captain Morgoth Bauglir. Suddenly it seems like a mundane life might not be what he wants after all- not when there's the promise of adventure and maybe even love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pirate's Life For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own any of the characters or anything from Tolkien's legendarium. Many thanks to my wonderful friends Meryl and Saeya for beta reading! </p>
<p>This is currently a one-shot but I have ideas for future chapters if there's any interest in that. </p>
<p> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a blacksmith’s apprentice wasn’t terrible, all things considered. It provided Mairon with steady work, a reliable place to live, and overall gave him a stable life, if an uninteresting and predictable one. This predictability had never bothered Mairon before. Before he met Melkor.</p>
<p>Meeting Melkor Ilúvatar, known to most of the world as Morgoth Bauglir the feared pirate captain, was not part of Mairon’s life plan. Starting to fall for said pirate captain? Even less part of his plan. But everything had changed that first night months ago when Melkor’s crew docked in Aman for the first time.</p>
<p>
  <strong>** 6 months prior**</strong>
</p>
<p>Mairon was standing unhappily by the door to Utumno, the local tavern. It was an infamous spot known more for being the hangout of local criminals and visiting pirates than for its drinks or food. If it was up to Mairon he would’ve continued avoiding the place but Curumo, his fellow apprentice, had dragged him along saying that some adventure would do them good. As he predicted, Curumo ditched him the moment they entered the tavern leaving Mairon to fend for himself. After spending some time watching Curumo flirt with the serving girls, Mairon quickly grew bored. Based on the way his flirtations were going, Curumo wouldn’t be leaving alone and wouldn’t notice that Mairon had gone. Turning to leave, Mairon ran right into someone coming into the tavern.</p>
<p>Stumbling back he muttered, “I am so sorry I wasn’t looking.”</p>
<p>“No worries my dear, there are far worse things than running into one as stunning as you.”</p>
<p>Mairon felt his face flush but he forced himself to look at the person he had crashed into. But the moment he saw his face all the color drained from it. He’d seen that face before many times on wanted posters. Morgoth Bauglir the infamous pirate, captain of the Ancalagon.</p>
<p>“Y-you’re Morgoth!” he squeaked.</p>
<p>“To most of the world, yes, but you can call me Melkor.” He gave him a wicked smile, and Mairon could see that one of his front teeth glinted gold. The wanted posters didn’t really do justice to how terrifying yet handsome Melkor was in person, and Mairon wanted to stay close to him, wanted to keep his attention, wanted the thrill of being so close to someone so dangerous. And despite his better judgment, he smiled back at Melkor just as wickedly.</p>
<p>“My name is Mairon… want to buy me a drink?” Melkor’s smile grew and he offered his hand to Mairon.</p>
<p>“Alright Mairon, I guess I do.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>**1 month ago**</strong>
</p>
<p>Ever since that first night at the tavern, Melkor’s crew seemed to visit Aman at least once a month, unloading treasure or picking up supplies. And without fail, their captain would find a way to sneak into the forge after Curumo and Aulë had finished work for the evening. While Mairon enjoyed the attention and the time they spent together, however brief, he couldn’t help but worry about Melkor’s safety; there were plenty of people who wanted to bring him in on charges of piracy, and even more who wanted nothing but to kill him for revenge. The more times Melkor came back the more danger he was in. It was only a matter of time before something tore them apart.</p>
<p>
  <strong>** Now **</strong>
</p>
<p>Mairon leaned against the bars of Melkor’s jail cell occasionally scanning the hall nervously hoping the guards wouldn’t show up.</p>
<p>“Are you worried about um,” he trailed off, trying to think of the best way to bring it up, “tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Melkor seemed unbothered from where he was stretched out on the bench in his cell. Much too unbothered for someone that was sentenced to hang for piracy at dawn. If it as him, he would’ve been a nervous wreck.</p>
<p>“Calm down Mairon, there’s nothing to worry about,” Melkor said. There won’t be any hanging tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Mairon looked at him incredulously. “How can you say such a thing? This is the end! They’ve caught you, they have years of evidence against you. You are sitting in a cell with no way out–”</p>
<p>Melkor held up a hand cutting him off. “That’s your first pirate lesson, my dear, Melkor said, pulling something out from under the scarf holding his hair back, “have allies on the other side of the law.”</p>
<p>Mairon gasped softly as Melkor held out the key to his cell between two fingers.</p>
<p>“What’s stopping me from calling the guards on you?”</p>
<p>“You could yell for the guards but then you’d have to explain what a nice, respectable blacksmith’s apprentice was doing at the jail in the middle of the night. And I think we both know you didn’t come down here just to see me once more before I died.”</p>
<p>He leaned against the bars, and if they hadn’t been there their foreheads would’ve been touching. “You came because part of you wanted me to escape because face it, you like me.”</p>
<p>Mairon glared at him, still holding the key. “You set me up!”</p>
<p>The pirate even had the nerve to smile at him. “The arrogant bastard,” Mairon thought. “Fine. I’ll let you out.” Unlocking the cell he continued, “but what were you going to do if I hadn’t shown up?”</p>
<p>Melkor swaggered out of the cell, snatching the key back. “Oh, I could’ve unlocked it myself hours ago. I just wanted to see if you would show up or not.” He chuckled at the incredulous look on Mairon’s face and continued walking. “The crew was under orders to sail at the sound of the third bell whether or not I showed up.”</p>
<p>Not even bothering to look back he continued: “are you coming?”</p>
<p>Mairon angrily stomped after him, still furious at being set up. “What do you mean am I coming? Coming with you to be a pirate? Are you mad?”</p>
<p>Melkor lazily turned around smiled at him again, flashing his gold tooth; “I’ve been called so yes. But do you really want to stay here? Think about it, my dear...”</p>
<p>Mairon felt his traitorous heart beat faster as the pirate leaned towards him, closing the space between them ever so slowly.</p>
<p>“... what is there for you here? Only what they expect of you. Being forced to settle down with whatever woman is deemed acceptable, having some children,” he grimaced as if the very idea repulsed him, “maybe you’ll end up with a smithy of your own, take on your own apprentice. But deep down, every day you know you’ll be living a lie.”</p>
<p>With the last words, Melkor was right in front of Mairon’s face and he could smell the bitter scent of cheap whiskey lingering on his breath. Mairon was livid. How this absolute bastard of a man could walk around so confidently even though just minutes before he’d been sitting in a cell waiting to be hanged in the morning. And now here he was, talking to Mairon as if he knew his entire life better than him! It was infuriating! And yet, Mairon couldn’t help but feel curious.</p>
<p>“Why would I trade all of that stability for the life of a pirate?” He questioned, and because he was feeling bold, he traced his hand across Melkor’s broad chest, before tugging on the lacing of his shirt.</p>
<p>Melkor smiled wickedly. “Well, the life of a pirate is full of adventure and excitement. Sure you’ll probably die young in some bloody and horrendous battle, but you’ll be free. Free to do, whatever it is you want.” With the last words, he took Mairon’s hand and grasped it tightly, looking him in the eye. “So are you in?”</p>
<p>Mairon stared back, thinking hard about what he would give up versus what he would gain.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he said finally, “I’m in.”</p>
<p>Melkor grinned and kept holding onto his hand. “Let’s go then.”</p>
<p>The two of them ran away from the jail under the cover of darkness and didn’t stop running until they made it safely to the ship. In the morning, Aulë and Curumo would wonder where he went, but Mairon never looked back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>